Attack on Elektra Natchios
The Attack on Elektra Natchios was a failed attempt by Jacques Duchamps, who was acting on orders from Stick, to kill Elektra. Background Elektra claimed that she did not want to be with Stick anymore, but with Matt Murdock. Stick noted that Elektra could not be with Murdock due to her being a killer while Murdock still refuses to kill anyone. Elektra insisted to Stick that she believed she could become a better person if she stayed and that they could still fight the Hand without the Chaste’s assistance. Elektra then furiously told Stick to leave and threatened him if he dared to return. After collecting his things Stick pondered the thought of what if Murdock found out about the killer that Elektra really was. She slapped him, claiming that she could protect herself. Stick then noted she did not know what he had protected her from for years before he then walked out. When Murdock got back from to the Apartment he found Elektra all by herself, back in his own bed attempting to get some sleep. Elektra told Murdock that she made her choice choosing him over Stick and explained that Stick had left and was seemingly never coming back. They promised to figure out their relationship before Murdock told Elektra to sleep. However, a Hand ninja had been secretly watching over Murdock’s apartment who attacked Murdock when the pair were off guard. Murdock managed to defeat and disarm the assassin, however when he unmasked him he discovered that the assassin was a young man. Elektra then ruthlessly sliced open the assassin’s throat, claiming that this is who she was and asked Murdock if he still wanted her before Murdock began to pant heavily and the collapsed from the poison.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin Having been poisoned by the Hand assassin’s arrow, Elektra treated Murdock’s wound. After Murdock woke up, Elektra was asked about the Hand member and the whereabouts of his body, to which she replies that it’s been taken care of. Elektra insisted to Murdock that the assassin tried to kill him and therefore his death was self defense. Elektra told him that the war had begun and that they both now needed to fight together against the Hand. Murdock noted that Elektra’s desire to be a good person was always outweighed by her desire to kill. Elektra then admitted her first kill was when she was twelve years old under Stick’s orders and claimed she wanted to know if she could do it. Seeing this side of her, Murdock told Elektra he did not want to see her again and she left his apartment.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Attack Elektra chose to leave the Chaste causing Stick to order Duchamps to assassinate her for her betrayal. Tracking her to a private airport, Duchamps initially greeted Elektra and began flirting with her, as she assumed a false name and flirted back, hinting they got begin a sexual relationship in Paris. However Duchamps soon revealed his true intentions by noting the number of assassinations Elektra had done throughout her long career with the Chaste. Elektra happily agreed to the challenge and invited Duchamps to try and kill her, a battle ensued throughout the airport, proving themselves to be equally matched, Duchamps was able to knock Elektra to the ground, he revealed his hidden weapon, a pair of deadly twin sai hidden within his jacket which he attempted to kill his target with. stabs and kills Jacques Duchamps]] Unfortunately, Duchamps was disarmed and Elektra stabbed him in the chest and back with his own Sai, cruelly twisting the blades to maximize his pain. Elektra mistakenly told Ducamps that she believed he was working for the Hand and told him she did not care what the Hand wanted with her as she was not part of the war. Despite bleeding to death, Duchamps corrected her mistake and noted that it was Stick who had sent him on the mission. Mortified, Elektra ripped the blades from Duchamps' body, killing him and stealing the sai for herself.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Aftermath To be added References Category:Events